


She should have been extraordinary

by Darkblaze_167



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Hollyleaf's flight, kinda angsty, mentor and father grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblaze_167/pseuds/Darkblaze_167
Summary: A Father and A Mentor grieve the loss of a daughter and a student- Brambleclaw and Brackenfur grieve after Hollyleaf's preseumed death in Sunrise. Cross-posted on ff.net





	She should have been extraordinary

Even though there was no body a select few cats still held vigil over the loss of Hollyleaf, her brothers mourned together quietly taking comfort in the other's presence. Her two "mothers" doing the same but a little ways away from the two young tomcats, even grief would not allow the two she cats who'd given and lost everything to keep the secret of their birth to become close to the young toms. Firestar and Sandstorm took up the middle ground between the mourning pairs holding their own vigil for their only granddaughter noses pressed to the ground as if trying to act as if their noses were pressed into the midnight black coat of Hollyleaf.

In his own separate secluded area a brown tabby tom with an coat striped like a tiger's stared up at the moon regretfully his muzzle open in a silent anguish filled cry, his anguish was matched only with his anger at the two responsible for this heartbreak he was feeling. If only Squirrelflight had been honest with him, they could have raised them together and when the time was right he'd push for the three to know their true parentage and reassure them that they were still loved even if they were not his by birth and Hollyleaf would not have felt the urge to flee into a collapsing tunnel. If things had been different Brambleclaw would not now be mourning the death of his only daughter. The tom was shaken out of the what could have beens by the sound of paws crunching over the dried leaves towards him and soft words spoken by the tom who'd been her mentor asking..

"Brambleclaw may I join you?"

"Of course Brackenfur I would not mind the company" was Brambleclaw's quiet raw reply as Brackenfur's golden-brown tabby coat settled next to him, the toms amber eyes reflected much of Brambleclaw's grief and anguish back at him.

"She would have been great, she was amazing but she would have made a fine deputy and leader one day, her heritage and other cats opinions be damned to the dark forest " Brackenfur's voice was hoarse and thick with pain as he spoke but he continued on. "You may not have been her birth father but it was you who she learned from and admired when it came to leading the clan she would have- should have been extraordinary." Brambleclaw swallowed thickly at Brackenfur's declaration and fought the urge to yowl as he hoarsely responded.

"It was you who taught her how to hunt, how to fight and the importance of the code, I could not have asked for a better cat to hone her skills and make her the formidable and loyal warrior she was, you are just as responsible for her prowess as I am." Brackenfur shook his head a croaky sob escaping him as he did so.

"If I had not encouraged her rigid belief in the code she may not have seen a reason to flee and fear acceptance once she revealed her parents secret- she viewed herself as unworthy of her clanmates because I never taught her to see the gray area." He replied brokenly pressing his nose to the ground movements slow and regretful. Brambleclaw pressed his muzzle into Brackenfur's shoulder in an act of comfort for both himself and the tom beside him.

"The fault does not lie with you, I do not believe you should place blame on yourself, Hollyleaf loved you as her mentor and experience with the clans politics would have been her teacher for the what is viewed as the gray area of the code." he murmured consolingly. "Despite her announcement I still love her as if she were mine and wouldn't have stopped loving her, just as I will continue to love my sons all I can hope is that she finds peace in Starclan"

"It is what I wish for as well may the moons ahead of her be filled with good fresh-kill as she hunts with Starclan" The older cat quietly prayed before rising from his spot next to Brambleclaw and padding softly back into the warriors den with his tail flicking against Brambleclaw's shoulder as a final gesture of comfort and empathy. Brambleclaw raised his nose to the moon once more his voice was mournful as he whispered his final goodbye.

"Goodbye my little kit you were mine and always will be. You should have been extraordinary."

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in years and this is my first warrior fic, kinda angsty I know but I hoped you enjoyed it none the less. Feel free to review I'd love to see some feedback on this cause I have a couple other idea's running head and reviews help keep me motivated! Now that I'm back to writiting I'd like to stay back. Anyways like I said hope you enjoyed reading my first warriors fanfiction and my first piece of writing in years. XOXO
> 
> Darkblaze_167


End file.
